A Friendship Stronger than Time!
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: 5 Years have past and eventhough Yugi won, Yami felt compelled to stay, when Yami get struck by a strange light he suddenly wakes up whole will he handle it? also will Yigi be able to come to terms with his friends new form? Read more to find out!
1. Troubled Beginnings

Friendship lasts longer than magic!

Orphanage

Hi its KisshuXIchigo4Eva here……I want to apologize to all my readers as ive not wrote in ages due to, school, college and other personal things I cant say, but I hope you don't give up on me I will definitely try and write more! Ok that's enough from me I hope you enjoy my new story featuring Yu-Gi-Oh! Bye

~Nya~

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugi or Yami only the characters you don't know! Ok enjoy my peepz! XD

Yugi lay sadly in his bed….for he knew tonight would be the last night he ever saw this shop…..Yami sensed his counter-part was more depressed than normal so he decided to try and see what was wrong with him, even though five years had gone and Yugi had won Yami was too attached to his young friend to leave him, so he stayed despite his young friends agreement to their final duel….

"What seems to be troubling you?"

Yami asked sitting on Yugi's bed, Yugi wished that Yami was whole so that he could cry into his chest but….he had to show strength in front of his mature friend, he sat up and looked at Yami, sad expression still in place…

"Its…nothing you did Yami…."

Yami didn't seem fazed by this and listened closely

"Its…just….ever since Gramps died…..ive felt empty…"

Yami's face softened….he knew Yugi loved his grandpa a lot

"And its not just enough that my only family….is dead….but now ive been put up for adoption…."

Yugi burst out in tears again despite Yami being there

Seeing the young boy like this pained the spirit a lot, its like watching your own dog be put down….

"Yugi….."

Yami sighed sadly

"But…I know im not alone…"

Yugi said suddenly surprising Yami

"What do you mean?"

Yami said happy that his friend had cheered up

"Il always….have you Yami…"

He said smiling at the Pharaoh

"Yes….il protect you when ever you need it Yugi…now sleep….we have a big day tomorrow…"

Yami said disappearing into the millennium puzzle around Yugi's neck

"Thanks….Yami.."

Yugi sighed happily going to sleep

THE NEXT DAY

"Yugi! Get up now!"

Yelled the orphanage owner that had arrived to collect him

"Y-Yes ma'am"

Yugi yelled grabbing his puzzle and rushing downstairs

"Hmm what do you have there?!"

She said looking at the puzzle

"This is my millennium puzzle….it was a gift from my grandpa"

Yugi said trying to keep a straight face, the nervousness was killing him

"Im afraid I cant allow you to keep it, hand it over!"

Yugi was scared he was not handing his puzzle over to her, not when Yami was inside it!

"No! its mine and you will not take it!"

This made the lady mad, she hut Yugi on the head, Yami sensed the pain and was worried

"Yugi? Answer me if you can!"

He called out to his young counter-part but no answer

"If that woman has done anything to him….she will pay!"

Yami said in spite, no one hurt Yugi and went unpunished!

"Y-Yami no! she cant see you s-stay in there…please!"

Yugi said weakly

"Yes…as you wish!"

Yami stayed quiet after that

"Thank you…"

Yugi said to his friend

"Who are you speaking to??"

The woman asked

"No one miss…"

Yugi smirked knowing he protected Yami

"Well since you refuse to part with your…..toy, il have to take it up with my boss!"

The woman said angrily as Yugi trailed behind her

2 HOURS LATER

"Well Mr Moto it seems you are all set il leave you be.."

Yugi went over and sat on the bed, he stared out of the window, Yami came out

"Well young Yugi…this seems…ok"

Yami lied knowing it was not true

The room was depressing for a 14 year old boy's room

"Thanks Yami, really but….its not home"

Yugi said sadly, Yami reached out to touch him but his hand went through his head

"Damn….im hollow"

Yugi looked at Yami

"Thanks it would be nice if you were whole all the time instead of just duels, it would be like having a brother….an ancient 5,000 year old Pharaoh brother"

Yugi laughed at this, so did Yami

"Yes id like that too!"

Yami dreamed of being free since the day he was imprisoned but ever since Yugi came along he's been different battling through the young child has created a bond between them, Yugi even sacrificed his life to save the puzzle, in the factory and when duelling Pegasus Yugi almost died trying to save him, he sacrificed himself to help Yami, so yes Yami owed his very life to the teen beside him

"Yugi…we will come out of this together, you can trust me!"

Yami said looking at him

"Yami….we will! No matter what I can trust you my friend…always!"

He said smiling triumphantly, earning a warm smile from Yami

"Ok im going to bed now, il see you in the morning Yami"

Yugi said tiredly

"Sleep well little Yugi! I will check on you in the morning!"

And with that Yami went in, Yugi place the puzzle on the windowsill and fell asleep

Meanwhile inside the puzzle, Yami was debating with himself about what he should do about his predicament

"I know I should technically be free but…..Yugi doesn't have anyone now…..he needs me more than ever, even though its not duel monsters its more important…this is about family, and Yugi needs a father at this moment!…but I cant do anything im trapped in here…..how can I be of any use if im only a hollow spirit?"

Yami sighed sadly, just then thunder clashed the window, smashing the window and hitting the puzzle, Yami felt the shock and screamed in agony, he had never felt so much pain as a spirit before, the puzzle fell out of the window Yugi saw this happening and shot to the window but was too late!

"YAMI NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He screamed

"YUGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yami screamed in agony as a bright light absorbed him…..

Ok that's the first Chapter over I hop you enjoyed it and review for me!

K

ENJOY!


	2. Enslaved and a Rescue!

**A Friendship Stronger Than Time!**

**Human? And Slavery!**

**Yami woke up, his head hurt like hell. All he remembered was his puzzle fell out the window, he looked at himself and noticed 3 important facts**

**He was whole and not see-through**

**He was naked**

**He was lost**

**He now had something else to worry about**

**Yugi**

**Yugi was nowhere in sight**

"**He must be afraid for me"**

**Yami said, his voice was the same as always**

"**Maybe he is still inside the house!, il climb in through the window!"**

**And so Yami began climbing, he reached the room and climbed in, then he realised…..this was a woman's bedroom**

"**Yugi? If you are near call out!"**

**Yami said, but got no reply all he saw was the door open and a tall, black haired woman come out, she stared at Yami in shock**

"**Err hello miss?"**

**Yami said embarrassed, after that the woman pelted him with pillows and teddies**

"**PERVERT, STUPID MAN, RAPIST,IDIOT GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BEDROOM!!!!"**

**Yami was happy to oblige, he ran as fast as he could to get out of that room, his question still unanswered **

"**Where is Yugi?"**

**Meanwhile with Yugi**

**Yugi was desperate, no worse he was terrified! All of the dark thoughts he kept in his mind were rushing at him like a force of nature!**

' **what if he's been captured by Merik? Or if the puzzle has been smashed or-'**

**He forced himself to stop it was killing him, he needed to know if Yami was ok, but he couldn't leave, he had been adopted by the worst person ever, he had been adopted by Maximillian Pegasus!, he detested it! Not only was this his arch rival/enemy but now he was a slave to him, he felt like dieing!, he wished Yami was here!**

"**Yugi boy! I want my tea now!"**

**Yelled a seductive voice**

"**Just great!"**

**Yugi groaned bringing the lord of darkness his tea, he walked through to the gigantic office and put the tea on his 'Masters' desk**

"**Well done Yugi boy you may leave now! But take off your top!"**

**Yugi looked at him like he was a nut-job…which he was!**

"**Are you mad?"**

**He screamed and in return got a whack on the head!**

"**I am your master you must do as I say and I say take off your top!"**

**He said smiling cruelly, he knew why he adopted the brat to make him suffer! until he was as humiliated as he was when he lost that tournament, the only difference was that this time he had no 'other' to revert to! He was weak, little, vulnerable Yugi Motou!**

**When Yugi went to his room he erupted in a flare of anger, cursing and destruction of his posters of the great Maximillian Pegasus, then he erupted into hot tears, tears of embarrassment and tears of sadness, he really wanted Yami, his brother as Yami often let him call him, and at this point his brother was all he wanted right now!**

"**Yami….where are you, please be ok…..please come back to me….please…."**

**He sighed sadly as he cried into his pillow, his life at the moment was as lost as Yami was!**

**Back with Yami**

**Yami was as lost as a yacht without its sails!, he was naked, had no money, was freezing and was in a mood!, but he then got a brief feeling of sadness, he still and a very weak connection to Yugi!, he had an idea! He would use his link to set a path to his young counter-part **

"**Yugi hold on im coming for you!"**

**Yami telepathically said to Yugi, and off he ran to save his friend**

**With Yugi**

**He was brushing his teeth when the message arrived**

"**Yami?"**

**He said as he got excited, the next message came**

"_**Get dressed im going to collect you!"**_

**Yugi ran to his room, and took off the uniform that Pegasus gave him, he then slipped his old clothes on! One thing puzzled the youngster….**

"**How can Yami save me if he cannot even touch me?"**

**He banished the words from his mouth!, this was Yami he was talking about! And Yami never let him down! He snuck down past Pegasus who was asleep. Unlocked the door and ran to the gate, it was padlocked**

"**Damn it! The damn gate is locked!"**

**He cursed, he received another message**

"_**Do not curse! It is vile and I will not have you thinking that! I am almost at the gate hold on !"**_

**Yugi was annoyed**

"**My mind……"**

**He regretted saying that as yet again another message came**

"_**Its our mind! I am linked as well as you are linked to me, so we are one!"**_

_**Yugi knew his elder self was right! He shared his mind with him, he could see all his thoughts!, so he could hide nothing! Within a few minutes he saw the shadow of his favourite person, Yami was angry that not only had Pegasus enslaved a youth, but reduced him to wearing under wear or so Yugi had told him telepathically, he ran up and felt Yugi's hair, it was as soft and silky like he thought it would be, he looked and saw the youngster's eyes brimmed with tears, he wiped them away**_

"_**Now Yugi don't tell me that's tears I see?"**_

_**Yami laughed despite Yugi's sadness**_

"_**I thought….you were a spirit…"**_

_**Yami's face softened a bit**_

"_**Well….I got hut by lightening and woke up like this…"**_

_**Yugi looked then blushed**_

"_**Yami……you realise your naked right?"**_

_**Yami looked confused **_

"_**What do you mean? in Egypt we were like this all the time"**_

_**Yami said matter-of-factly **_

"_**I never knew this could happen…."**_

_**Yugi was happy he had his brother again**_

"_**Stand back I will open this!"**_

_**Yami used his strength to open the gate, as soon as it opened he was knocked over by the crying teen**_

"_**I thought….I'd never see you again Yami… I was so afraid!"**_

_**Yugi cried into Yami's chest, hugging him tight**_

"_**There there little one, im fine and I will protect you!"**_

_**Yami pressed his face into Yugi's spiked hair**_

"_**I love you…."**_

_**Yugi whispered, shocking Yami, then he realised he meant as a brother and a friend, he pet his back**_

"_**I love you too….my brother!"**_

_**Yugi was shocked Yami never called Yugi his brother, he only allowed him to call him that, to Yugi this meant Yami had accepted him as an equal, Yami picked the tired child up and began to search for a new home for Yugi and him, Yugi depended on him now…more than ever and he was not letting Pegasus harm him again, a yawn from his friend interrupted him from his muse**_

"_**You are tired little one"**_

_**Yami said lowly**_

"_**No im not…"**_

_**Yugi yawned and began to doze off in Yami's arms**_

"_**Hush now Yugi, sleep well and when you awake we will be home.."**_

_**Yami soothed to the child**_

"_**Ok Yami….."**_

_**And with that Yugi snuggled into his friends chest, Yami smiled at the child in his arms and continued to walk to wherever his instinct was leading him, all he knew was that he had to keep Yugi safe, and maybe tell him how really felt….**_

_**Meanwhile in the Shadow Realm**_

_**Three dark figures were walking around, they gathered around a globe staring at Yami and Yugi**_

_**The first one a tall elf eared female with long black hair down to her chest**_

_**The second one was a medium built blond with hair Like Yami's only instead of red through it, she had purple streaks down to her feet she also had elfin ears**_

_**The final one was a child about Yugi's age she had pink hair down to her torso and small elfin ears**_

_**They all looked at the globe with interest**_

_**The black haired one eyed Yami seductively**_

_**The pink haired one looked suggestively at Yugi**_

_**The blond on looked interested in them both**_

"_**So Keanu you like the tall one do you?"**_

_**The blond haired one laughed**_

"_**And you Havana I see you have taken interest in the short one!"**_

_**The two sisters growled at their other sister**_

"_**I hope you remember we are going to get the young ones puzzle! Not to fall in love got it?!"**_

_**The sister growled to her two immature siblings**_

"_**Yea! I got you!"**_

_**Said Keanu **_

"_**Whateva! I just want his cool hair!"**_

_**Havana said staring at Yugi's hair**_

"_**And I will exact revenge on the Pharaoh for imprisoning us in this accursed realm!"**_

_**Kinaki swore to her sisters as they teleported into the Real World to exact revenge on the Pharaoh and little Yugi is about to get a rude awakening!**_

_**Well that's this chapter done with!**_

_**This may go up in rating depending on how deep I make Yami's feelings for Yugi! **_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**I l write if you review!**_

_**So u help me I help u it's a win win situation!!**_

_**K**_

_**ENJOY!!!!**_


	3. The Ultimate Shadow Duel!

A Friendship Stronger Than Time

Fevered Souls! The Shadow Ritual!

Yami lay Yugi down beside a tree, he knew he had three big dilemmas!

He and Yugi had no place to live

Yugi is probably starving

He is naked and has no money!

"I have to be a good role model for Yugi, he has no one now and I certainly cannot let anyone take him away from me! Especially Pegasus!"

He seethed, Yami looked back at his friend who was stirring in his sleep, he seemed to be pained, Yami ran over to him and felt his head

"He has a fever! This is not good!"

Yugi weakly opened his eyes

"Y-Yami? The heat….it…it burns!"

Yugi panted as he began to hyperventilate, Yami was worried he didn't know what to do

"Yugi….it pains me to see you like this!"

Yami said sadly as he picked the sick child up

"Its nothing you did Yami……"

He said trying to sound happy but pain took over

"Come on il find us a home, it will be easier to care for you there, until then rest my young friend"

Yami hushed him and walked unaware of three eyes watching him

"Aw the young one is weak, what a shame maybe he will perish on his own"

Keanu laughed much to Havana's anger

"Well at least my ones cute!"

Havana said hitting her sister, causing a brawl to erupt from them much to Kinaki's annoyance

"Would you two imbeciles shut it before we lose track of the Pharaoh and that brat!"

Kinaki seethed

"Fine!"

Both sisters agreed and pursued Yami and Yugi who had arrived at an abandoned hotel, Yami undid the bed sheets and wrapped him and Yugi in them

"There, that ought to keep our body heat at a minimum temperature!"

Yami said as he laid Yugi's head on his chest

"Yami…thank you for…… all of your actions…."

Yugi whispered

"Think nothing of it! You are my only family…and also my soul-mate literally!"

He laughed, he and Yugi were literally soul-mates by bond and by fate

"Well soul-mate is a little bit strong is it not?"

Yugi said starting to get uncomfortable

"Yugi? What is the matter your heart has sped up increasingly! This is odd…"

Yami said afraid for his young companion's health

"I-I'm fine Y-Yami…hey…can I ask a question?"

Yugi said trying to control his emotions, his face was already red from embarrassment!

"Yes what do you require to know?"

Yami said

"Well….I know you said you were named Yami…but is it your real name?"

Yugi asked curiously

"True my name is Yami, but also I can be called YuGiOh or Pharaoh, the choice is up to you, but I have few memories of what my ancient past was like……I only remember that I was a Pharaoh and saved my people but. Nothing else…"

Yami said to Yugi

"Oh….its just… I sort of saw a thing that reminded me of you.."

Yami was now curious to what his friend meant

"You…did hmm? Whereabouts Yugi?"

He asked Yugi

"I was walking around in a museum, then I saw an Egyptian exhibit saying about the nameless Pharaoh "

Yami was locked in thought, Yugi noticed this

"You want to go and see it Yami?"

He asked

"You…would take me…..Yugi?"

He said almost breathless, no one had ever been so nice to him

"Sure if it means you'll be able to find out about your ancient past, then its all good!"

He said smiling, teardrops came splashing on his cheek, yes…..Yami was crying

"Yami?!? Are you ok why are you crying??"

Yugi said getting up, but Yami stopped him

"Yugi Motou! You are the bravest and kindest person I've ever met! I owe my very life to you!, thank you for finding and releasing me from the puzzle, the day we met started a bond that through time grew into an unbreakable team that survived all elements, our meeting was not a coincidence…it was fate, thank you for doing everything Yugi….you are my true friend!"

He said as more tears fell from his amethyst eyes, he was shocked when Yugi hugged him

"Yami, the day we met do you know what my wish was?"

Yugi said in his ear

"No?……what was it?"

Yami said confused

"My wish was that the gods gave me a friend who could guide me and make me stronger!, Yami….YOU! Were the friend that came from the gods!, the day we met was the best day of my life, true it was scary that I had a spirit in me…but that spirit turned out to be more than a friend….you were my partner in duelling, before you came….I was timid, shy and fragile, now I have…well had the greatest friends of my life… I owe all of that to you Yami…you were a wish from god!"

Yugi said looking Yami in the eyes

"Yugi……thank you"

He said getting up, Yugi closed his eyes, even though he was a boy he was no pervert!, Yami laughed and went to get a robe from the back room, it was a nice colour golden with Egyptian symbols

"Hey does this suit me?"

He asked jokingly, he knew it suited him

"Yes! that's wicked!"

Yugi got hyped up then slipped

"Ouch! My head!"

Yami ran over to him

"Yugi are you ok???"

Yami said worried

"Yeah! I'm good thanks!"

Yugi lied

"Yugi….you should know better than to lie to me!"

He laughed

"I'm sorry but I'm fine!"

Yugi said

"You realise I'm not letting you up. don't you?"

Yami said looking at him, Yugi tried to make a runner but Yami grabbed his leg, Yugi whined like a little child

"I don't wanna go to bed!!!"

He whined, Yami sent a look that made him shut up

"Ok Yugi! I mean it rest! I am not joking!"

He said in seriousness

"Fine…."

He surrendered

"Il see you in the morning!"

Yami went over and hugged him goodnight

"Oh and Yugi?"

Yami said

"What?"

Yugi said confused

"Don't try and escape….or il get you!"

Yami laughed

"Ok….goodnight!"

And with that Yami went to sleep on the couch

2 minutes later

"Hey Yami?"

Yugi asked for the 7th time, Yami was starting to get cranky, but remembered his friend was sick so kept his cool

"Yes…..Yugi?"

He said trying to remain calm

"I just wondered if…….I could sleep with you?"

He asked timidly

"Fine…jump in…"

He undid the sleeping bag and Yugi climbed in

"Thank….you"

And off he went to sleep, Yami pulled him to his chest, hugging him

2 HOURS LATER

"God! Are they asleep yet???"

Keanu said irritated

"Yes….but we have a big problem….."

Havana said

"What?"

Said Keanu now in a mood

"They are sleeping together…."

This posed a threat to their plans, if they cant get Yugi, then they can't get the Pharaohs soul!

"So why cant we just go in, freeze the Pharaoh with the spell hands of time and grab the brat and use his spirit as bait?"

Havana said

"Sis! That is the smartest thing you've ever said!"

Keanu said as she ran into the house

"That's great…….What did I say??"

She said clueless

"it's a real good thing that you're cute Hav!"

Keanu said irritated as she jumped in the window

"Do you remember how master Kish used the spell in Tokyo?"

She asked Keanu

"Of course! I'm not you! I don't forget!"

Keanu said mocking her sister

"Yeah yeah! Get on with it! Smarty pants!"

Havana said annoyed

"Creatures of Darkness here my plea, Show your powers to me!, Come through now this small whole! STEAL YUGIS SOUL AND WAKE NO FOE!!!!!"

The lights flickered on and off the room grew cold, darkness seeped in from nowhere, ominous howls of ancient spirits began to screech, a black portal appeared from in the middle of the living room, Yugi heard noises and woke early he received a shock and began to shake Yami, but he was out

"What the heck???"

Yugi yelled catching the eye of every demon in the room

"YAMI!!!!WAKE UP!!!!"

He cried, Yami began to wake slowly, Keanu reappeared and grabbed Yugi, this woke Yami up

"WHO ARE YOU!? RELEASE YUGI AT ONCE!!!"

He screamed at the girl

"Mmm nope I don't think I will! You see……we need his spirit for our plans….Pharaoh!"

Keanu said

"W-Wait you know about the Pharaoh???"

Yugi asked mystified

"Yes sugar we do! Very well!!"

She said

"Come on Keanu do it!!!"

Havana chirped

"Do what???"

Yami said confused

"THIS!"

Said Kinaki

"Sis what are you doing here???"

Keanu said confused

"You guys were taking too long! But oh this is a bonus! We get Yugi and the Pharaoh"

She said

"Well if you don't mind! Id like to duel for him!!"

Keanu said, shocking everyone

"What do you mean???"

Yami asked

"I mean if I win I get YOUR soul! If you win then little Yugi shall go free!"

Yami was shocked but Yugi was at stake he had to!

"I accept your challenge!"

Keanu smiled a devious smile as the room was shrouded in dark unearthly clouds of shadowy fog, chains appeared around Yugi stringing his arms and legs up like a deer

"YUGI!!!!"

Yami yelled

"Oh I'm sorry Pharaoh! I forgot to say! I play only shadow duels!…il tell u how they go! You have a partner and il have a partner!"

"Y-Yugi??"

A familiar face of Tea appeared

"TAYA!!!!"

Yugi screamed and began to struggle, the chains tightened

"Oh does little Yugi have a crush awe…it will be even more fun to crush his heart then Pharaoh!"

Keanu said evilly

"Explain the rest!"

Yami seethed

"Fine Pharaoh! As you see you have a heart panel on your platform! Those hearts stand for Yugi's life force! Same as for Taya's life as well, once all three hearts are out there spirits become part of our monsters body! So its three strikes your out Pharaoh!…Oh yeah! If YOU get attacked then the chains aroung little Yugi's neck are tightened! that's all for now Pharaoh!"

Yami was shocked

"Alright! ITS TIME TO DUEL!!"

Ok that's it for this chapter join in our next instalment of….

A Friendship Stronger Than Time!!

My fingers hurt now but I hope its enjoyable!

K

BYE

OH

AND

R&R!

PLEASE?


	4. Spiritual Bonds!

A Friendship Stronger Than Time

Spiritual Bonds!

Yami drew out his first card, luckily it was the one he wanted

"I SUMMON MY DARK MAGICIAN IN ATTACK MODE!! ATTACK HER BABY DRAGON!"

The Dark Magician ran at her Dragon sword held High

"Ha! You fell right into my trap! Crush Card Virus! And according to how well I know Dark cards I say your Dark Magician is gone!"

She was right the Dark Magician exploded taking 1500 life points away, taking away half of Yugi's heart points he screamed in agony as one part of his body evaporated

"KEANU! THIS WASN'T PART OF OUR DUEL!!"

Yami screamed at he

"Hmm well I decided to make it part of our duel ok the same applies to me as well!"

She said evilly

"Yugi are you ok?"

Yami asked

"I-I'm fine win this duel Yami PLEASE for Taya and me!"

Yugi pleaded

"As you wish!"

He said as he got his next card out

"FOR MY NEXT TURN I PLAY MY DARK MAGICIAN GIRL AND CELTIC GURDIAN!"

Yami called out

"Pharaoh don't tell me your giving in already?"

Keanu laughed

"Not by a long-shot!"

Yami replied

"Huh?"

Keanu said

"FOR MY NEXT TURN I SACRFICE BOTH OF MY MONSTERS TO SUMMON SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!!!"

A gigantic red Dragon erupted from the shadowy clouds

"I-It cant be"

Keanu said shocked

"I don't believe you've met Slifer! Let me introduce you!"

He said laughing

"SLIFER ATTACK HER LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!"

He said forgetting Taya was at risk too

"YAMI NO!!!TAYA!"

Too late, Slifers blast eradicated her monster causing a fifth of Taya's heart points to disappear and a fifth of her torso to evaporate. She screamed in agony

"Oh I think you want to kill her don't you Pharaoh?"

Keanu said laughing

"You're twisted!"

Yami spat

"Compliments wont help Yugi, Pharaoh!"

She laughed harder

"Ok I think il play my next card if you don't mind Pharaoh?"

Keanu said deviously

"Make your move!"

Yami said

"I play hands of the shadows!"

She called out

"What? I've never heard of that one!!"

Yami said surprised

"it's a card created by the shadows themselves! Il explain ok? I sacrifice two of my strongest monsters in order to create the shadow capsule!, with it I can choose any one of your monsters to place in it!, once they are in, they switch loyalties and become ours to command! Ok so now il choose a monster…..hmm I think il take your Kuriboh!"

She said smirking

"But how did you know I was about to send Kuriboh???"

Yami was awed no one could have known that!

"Lets just say I got an 'eye full' of your deck!"

Yugi was curious but then realised what she meant

"YAMI! SHE HAS THE MIILLENIUM EYE!"

Yugi yelled

"You pest! You are really starting to bug me!"

Keanu said

"Thanks Yugi!"

Yami smiled

"Oh well I still have your Kuriboh and I say I give him a partner! Go RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!"

A gigantic black dragon appeared from the shadows

"I won this off of a very worthy opponent I believe you know him as….Joey Wheeler?"

Yugi went pale

"Y…You….YOU WITCH!!!!! HOW DARE YOU HARM JOEY I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!!!!"

Yugi cried

"Alright you had this coming brat! RED EYES ATTACK THE PHARAOH!"

With that a red beam shot at the Pharaoh, he screamed in agony, causing Yugi to shriek in pain!, the Pharaoh now had only 500 while Keanu had 1000 life points

"Ok I think one more blast from my dragon ought to kill you for good!"

She said evilly

"Its….its no use I'm too…weak"

The Pharaoh collapsed

"Oh well SAY GOODBYE PHARAOH!"

The dragon lifted its head up ready to fire

"YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yugi yelled then his body glowed blue and broke free of the chains and rushed forward in front of the Pharaoh taking the full blast of the impact

"Wh-What???? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE NO ONE HAS BROKE FREE OF THE CHAINS BEFORE!"

Yami opened his eyes to see Yugi taking the full blast

"Yugi…why?….you will be banished to the shadow realm…."

Yami said almost crying

"Like….I said….no one will harm my brother…..unless its over my dead body…"

Yugi said

"No….you cant die…"

Yami said

"Its like you said I will never be dead…..just take her out, I'll be with you in spirit!"

And as he said that he glowed blue and evaporated into dust, which was absorbed by the Millennium Puzzle, Yami felt hot tears stream down his cheek, that girl would pay dearly for doing that to Yugi, his sacrifice would not be in vain, as if by magic the Pharaohs life force points shot up to infinite points, making him glow blue, shocking everyone

"How…how can this be happening??? My monsters are all powerful nothing can beat them!!!"

She ranted

"You may have the strength through sheer power!, but one thing you'll never grasp is the power of true friendship let me demonstrate!"

Keanu had the look of terror on her face

"Go MONSTER REBORN! I expect you know what that means Keanu?"

He said seriously

"No! NOOO!!!"

She screamed knowing who he was going to summon

"I SUMMON MY DARK MAGICIAN!!!"

As he called, the millennium puzzle began to shine and blue particles surrounded the card, when it came out, it was Yugi who was the Dark Magician

"You know what to do Yugi!"

He said , Yugi nodded

"DARK MAGIC ATTACK DESTROY HER LIFE POINTS!"

Yugi positioned his staff at the monster

"Yugi I said her life points!!"

Yami yelled not believing this

"Sorry Yami…..I CANT LOSE A FRIEND!!!!!"

He yelled and Destroyed her monster, bringing it down to 100

"I….cant lose her Yami…..I cant!"

Yugi yelled, Yami knew what he meant now

"I understand Yugi…."

He said

"Thank…You….Yugi…"

Taya said

"Ok its my turn now il send out Aqua Madoor! In defensive mode!!"

She said in fear, she knew she was losing, luckily she had a trap planned if that happened

"Its no use fearing! I WILL make you pay for harming Yugi and Taya!!!"

Yami yelled

"OK YUGI ATTACK HER LIFEPOINTS!"

Yami yelled

"DARK MAGIC ATTACK"

Yugi hut the life points directly and Keanu shrieked in pain

"YOU WILL PAY PHARAOH!!!!!!!!!!!"

And she disappeared, Yugi separated from the Dark Magician and collapsed, Yami ran over to him

"Yugi? Yugi are you ok??? Speak please!"

Yami shook him

"I want waffles…..please Yami?"

He said weakly, Yami smiled and hugged him, gathering him in his arms

"As for you three! I shall not forgive you for any threats against Yugi or Taya! I as Pharaoh here by BANISH YOU FOR ALL ETERNITY TO THE SHADOW REALM! BE…..GONE!!"

He was about to banish them but Yugi pulled his arm

"Yugi?? What is it?"

He said softly to the child

"T-Tay…Taya….where is Taya and Joey…..they had their souls taken by them….."

Yami remembered and stared at them

"Where is Joey and Taya! If you do not hand them over I shall eradicate you from existence!!"

Yami yelled

"I-I have their souls sir…."

Havana said

"HAVANA!!!HOW DARE YOU!!!"

Kinaki yelled

"I…I don't like this anymore…..I DON'T!!!!!"

She yelled as she threw the spirits over to Yami

"NOW! I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE BEFORE MY ANGER THINS!"

He boomed and the three left, Yugi suddenly felt fine and remembered he had a reason to be afraid!, he disobeyed Yami! And that is not good, he began to sneak away

"Yugi! Come here!"

Yugi froze and gulped

"Y-Yes Yami?"

He said nervous

"Come to my front! Now!!"

Yugi went over like a frightened puppy and was shocked when Yami hugged him

"DON'T YOU! EVER! EVER! SCARE ME WITH SUCH STUPID ACTIONS AGAIN!! YUGI MOTOU!"

He said as he hugged him tighter

"I'm sorry….."

Yugi whispered

"Its fine…..now how about we fix Joey and Taya, then get those waffles hmm?"

Yami said

"YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!"

Yugi chirped happily, receiving a pat on the head as he and Yami went to get Joey, whose comatose body was on the bed in Yami's room

"Yami how could you not see that???"

Yugi said, Yami shrugged

Yami placed Joey's spirit in the body, he came to

"No way! Yugi? Pharaoh is it really you two??"

Joey asked as he glomped Yugi

"Nice to see you too Joey!"

Yugi said half-strangled

They all laughed as Joey and Taya left

"Hey Yami? How about we go to the museum tomorrow?"

Yugi asked

"I'd like that my young friend"

He smiled

"Me too Atem!"

That word shocked Yami

"Wh-What??? Did you say"

Yami said shocked

"Oh I forgot to tell you I had a dream yesterday and it had all these Egyptian people in it, they were surrounding a tanned man, really similar to you calling him Atem!"

Yugi smiled, he noticed Yami was now in a frown

"Forget…I said it…."

Yami realised he seemed angry to him and apologized, they went to bed knowing that tomorrow was going be a very long and interesting day!

Well that's this chappy done

I hope it interests you!

Yami and Yugi wont be in danger in the next chapter. But it wont last for long!!

R&R

Oh and incase your wondering I made Yami lose his memory after the final battle he only remembers being with Yugi and being a Pharaoh, he just cant remember his name!

Ok seriously

ENJOY!!!!


End file.
